


Easy Hit

by Hermaline75



Series: 30 Day Challenge Sequels [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Amnesia maybe?, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, M/M, One day I will stop writing stuff with murder, Possessive Loki, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kill and the come down for a pair of incestuous assassins with ill-defined memory issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Body fluids](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417/chapters/12096242). No bloodplay here, just stress relief.
> 
> Also, yeah, they don't have many memories because of reasons that I haven't bothered to decide. It's not important.

"Do you ever think about them?"

It took Thor a moment to register that Loki had spoken. He was entirely focused on the window several floors down, perpendicular to their current position. He'd been lying flat out, eye glued down his sight where it was lined up with a careful gap in the concrete, for so long that his sternum was starting to ache, the chill of the night air beginning to seep into his bones.

"Who? The targets?"

"No. Those little tiny people all the way down there. Living their little lives. Walking past, blissfully unaware of what's happening above their heads."

Thor looked up. Loki was playing balance beam on the edge of the building, arms spread wide, taking baby steps along the ugly barrier.

"Get down from there," Thor growled. "Someone will see you."

Loki grinned at him, teeth shining in the street light from below. He made a few playful skipping steps before jumping down.

"Relax, Thor. There's a suicide net."

"I know. I didn't want to be the one fishing you out of it, that's all."

He grunted as Loki flopped on top of him, sharp fingers curling into his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"I take it our boy hasn't shown up yet," he said.

Thor checked the visor again. "Not yet. But the intelligence is good. He'll show."

Loki rearranged himself to be more comfortable, a heavy living blanket, nuzzling into Thor's hair a little.

"Why does his wife want him dead?" he asked.

"Don't know. Didn't ask, wasn't told."

"He must've done something awful. Can you imagine hating someone so much that you set us on them?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're the worst way to die. I think, anyway. I can imagine wanting someone dead, but not wanting them to suffer."

Thor laughed. "You enjoy making people suffer. It's pretty much your raison d'etre."

"No, I mean someone I loved. If I had ever loved them, I would want it to be gentle."

Thor tensed just a little as Loki spoke directly into his ear.

"For example, if I wanted to kill you, brother, I wouldn't want to hurt you. I would just send you to sleep, all peaceful. If I wanted to."

Thor's breath misted in front of him as he felt Loki rocking against him, the slight suggestion of a hard bulge pressing into his back. He tried to tell himself that Loki was just antsy from their long wait. He definitely wasn't aroused at the thought of killing Thor.

A light flicked on in the window so far below them. 

"Hey," Thor said. "Showtime. Come on."

Loki was off him in a flash, helping to dismantle the sight, their hands moving fluidly through practised motions.

In a matter of minutes they were walking calmly through the hotel lobby, getting into the elevator like they belonged there.

Which they did, just three doors down from the suite they would soon be visiting.

It wasn't the most difficult job they'd ever pulled off. The security cameras in the halls didn't even need to be disabled. They were props, a deterrent, not in fact connected to anything, and the experienced eye could tell. This was a nice place. People were not attacked here.

Loki wanted to enter via the balcony, which was typical, and Thor wasn't in a mood to stop him even as he chose the corridor, tugging his leather gloves on as he walked.

The man was expecting someone else, as anticipated. He looked Thor over in disbelief.

"No, there's been a mistake," he said, slurring slightly. "Right colour, wrong parts."

Thor pushed him backwards into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Look, buddy," the man said. "I wanted a girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get paid."

He could almost hear Loki responding to that with an emphatic, "Oh, we will be," but he was outside, scratching at the window like a giant cat wanting to get in.

Wordlessly, and despite the target's protests, Thor crossed the floor to open the balcony door.

"He's still upright," Loki observed.

The man held up his hands. "Yeah, OK, somewhere someone with a burglar fetish wanting to get double-teamed is disappointed to be meeting Erika or Svetlana or Frida, I don't know. No harm, no foul."

Loki grinned, face split by it, eyes bright.

"What a great shame," he said, approaching. "And you look like you'd be such fun. Why don't you let my brother and I take care of you, and see if we can't change your mind?"

"Whoa, wait. Brother? Wow. You two really are kink fulfillers, aren't you? Well, sorry. I'm just not into dicks."

"Hold him."

The man's struggles were no match for Thor's strength. He held him still, sitting on the edge of the bed while Loki played with one of his knives, drawn out of a pocket somewhere, dragging it over the man's skin but not cutting.

"Tut, tut," he said. "Ordering nice young women to visit you while your wife sits at home..."

"I'll pay you twice whatever she's paying you. Please."

"Ooh, he's quick. Shall we kill him quickly too?"

"We'll kill him so it looks like an accident," Thor said. "That's the brief. Knives away, baby."

Loki pouted slightly as the man whimpered.

"So what's your plan, Mr 'I Know How Accidents Look'?"

"Since our friend here is a little drunk, I don't think a bathroom fall is out of the question."

"Shower or toilet?"

"Well, I don't want to undress him..."

The man was desperately begging and pleading, right up until Loki took hold of his tongue, pulling it forward.

"Shut up," he said. "Have some dignity. Otherwise I might decide you bit your tongue off during your fall. Just think of it, accidentally swallowing the severed half, still twitching..."

"Pleath..." the man tried. "I'm thorry. Pleath don't kill me. Pleath."

"Blunt trauma. It won't hurt for long. You should be grateful. If it were up to me, you'd be bleeding out right now. Shaving accident, nicked your neck. Lifeblood flowing out, vision blurring, brain functions shutting down one... by... one..."

He released the man's tongue with a pinch.

"I'd say we were sorry," Thor said. "But we're not."

They dropped him onto the sink in the end, head bouncing, neck snapping with the force of the impact. His open, unseeing eyes stared up at them from a pool of blood after his body had slumped to the floor.

Loki squatted next to the body, removing a glove with his teeth to check for a pulse.

"Done?" Thor asked.

Loki stood up, frowning slightly. Thor watched with some concern, following as he walked back into the main room of the suite.

"Loki, are we done?"

"Not quite."

With that he tackled Thor onto the bed, nipping at his neck, breath coming in little huffs.

"Been aching for it all day..."

"Loki... Loki, stop. Calm down."

Thor had to wrestle with him, eventually managing to mostly pin him against the mattress.

"Not here," he panted. "The lube is back in our room for a start."

"Do it dry, I don't mind."

"No. We are not leaving DNA at the scene, not more than we need to. It's only three doors away. Come on."

They were lucky no one caught them in the corridor. Loki insisted on being carried, his legs wrapped around Thor's waist, arms around his neck, making it very difficult to operate the key card.

Finally they were inside, Loki resuming where he'd left off, attacking Thor's throat and clothing.

"Come on, Thor. I know you want it too. Come on..."

"Calm down. Be patient."

"Fuck patient."

Thor humoured him, let him shove him forwards and pounce on his back.

"Off," he said, tugging at Thor's clothes. "Off, now."

There was a certain amount of wrestling and squirming as they undressed each other. Loki's nails bit into Thor's flesh with his eagerness, breath coming short and fast.

"Hang on," Thor said when Loki was trying to shove his legs apart. "Get the lube."

"Come on..."

"No. Calm down, or I'll tie you up and you won't get any."

"You're bluffing. You need this just as much."

"I'll jerk off. You can watch, hands tied behind your back, no release at all, and I'll keep you like that till morning. Don't try me."

Loki stared at him for a second, looking for the lie, probably aware that Thor wouldn't be so cruel to him, before lunging for their bags. He threw the lube bottle at Thor's head.

"Just enough. I want you to feel this for days. I want to wreck you."

Thor deliberately soaked his fingers, reaching down but keeping unblinking eye contact with his brother where he stood by the bed. It was hard to pretend to be unwilling though. He rather liked the idea of being wrecked.

"Alright," he said eventually, considering himself stretched enough. "Come on. Get over here."

Loki leapt onto the bed, crawling up Thor's body.

"Laying out there," he muttered. "All on display when I couldn't have you... Teasing me, making me desperate."

"What are you talking about?"

"On the roof. All serious and focused and legs going on forever, now _spread them for me..._ "

"Kiss first."

For all the fake growling, the harsh nips of teeth, Thor could feel the affection behind it. He let Loki install himself between his thighs, fingers sharp against his hips as he pressed in.

Thor's eyes fell shut, letting out a little grunt in response to the intrusion. When he opened them again, Loki's were already slightly glazed, his hair falling over his face with the force of his first steady thrusts.

"Want you," he muttered. "Always. Need you here, need to feel you around me. Want to make you scream, want... Want."

Thor cried out as Loki's motions became harsher, shoving into him as deeply as he could. His hands scrabbled at the sheets, looking for anything to grip hold of.

"First thing I remember," Loki was saying, almost as though unaware that he was speaking at all. "My earliest memory is seeing you and wanting you, wanting to ruin you, make you mine forever..."

He grabbed one of Thor's legs and pushed it upwards towards his chest, making Thor hold it himself, fingers digging into his own flesh.

It was harsh and unrelenting, Thor's entire world shrunk down to his prostate being assalted and the way Loki's eyes shone and glittered with every sound he made.

"Talk to me," Loki commanded. "Tell me how much you love me."

Thor nodded helplessly. "Yes, yes, love you, love this..."

"Yeah? You love my cock, baby?"

"Yes. Fuck, Loki, fuck me. More."

"More? Alright, you asked for it."

Thor was always shocked if Loki managed to move him. Not because his brother was weak, but because Thor was a lot of muscle to shift. But during sex was different. There were different facets to Loki: the way he was before a kill, manic and excited; his attention to detail and scrutiny during hits; the playfully wicked Loki that was the default; and this...

During sex, Loki was a demon. He seemed much stronger than normal, his pupils blown so wide, instinctive motions and single-mindedness, Thor, Thor, _Thor..._

It was frightening to be at the centre of the storm, but he couldn't live without it.

Thor tried to reach for his cock where it was leaking against his stomach, but found his hand instantly seized and pushed back to his leg. Loki grinned down at him, teeth shining and sharp.

"I'll take care of you, brother. I look after what's mine."

Thor howled as Loki changed his angle, reaching impossibly deeper. He switched to firm slams of his hips, little grunts of exertion escaping his throat.

"Touch me," Thor panted. "Please, please..."

Loki tutted. "Not yet. You wanted more, you'll take more."

A shaking head, no, he couldn't do it, he needed to come, please, Loki...

"A little longer, baby, just a little... Fuck, you're hot like this, begging for me. So greedy for it "

Thor could feel tears in his eyes, clinging to his lashes, blurring his vision.

And then relief, blessed relief, a hand on his cock. Thor bucked up desperately, adding his strength to Loki's pounding.

"Come, Thor. Come for me right now, I want to feel it."

Thor screamed. He felt the spatter of his own spill over his stomach, his body jerking in sensitivity, Loki groaning but not slowing his movements until Thor was lying still beneath him, limply submitting to Loki's whim and motions.

The twitch of Loki's cock within him was a familiar feeling, the flood of come inside, hot and dirty. An old friend, as wrong and perfect as the very first time he remembered.

There was a brief second where Loki was motionless, mouth open in ecstasy, before he carefully leant forward to capture Thor's lips.

Long, sweet kisses, cock softening and slipping out, warm hands running over his skin. This was his favourite Loki, the loving post-coital Loki. The one who would cuddle and clean him up, stroke his hair and allow all of that in return.

"I wouldn't, you know. You mustn't be scared."

"What?"

"I wouldn't ever kill you. I need you. Couldn't live without you. We live together, die together."

Thor wrapped both arms around him, holding him close.

"Don't talk about that," he said softly. "Don't think about it."

"Together," Loki insisted. "Or not at all."

Thor snorted. "Die together or live forever? Are we immortal then?"

"Yes." Loki didn't even miss a beat.

They dozed for about half an hour before a woman screamed, a shrill noise like a siren, followed by the unmistakable sound of stilettos fleeing down a corridor.

Thor felt a little sorry for Svetlana, or whatever her name was.

For a moment.

Then Loki was on him again, tongue flicking against a nipple and rapidly heading south, removing all thoughts from his mind.


End file.
